Limbo
by OnceUponARizzlesStory
Summary: Life is a brief intermission between birth and death. But What is life if you have no one to love?
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to start a new story. I know I have left you guys hanging for so long but I just lost my muse and then work kept me so busy. Then when I'm free I'm always on Instagram lol. If you all a daily dose of SwanQueen follow me OnceUponARegalSwen. Anyways this is going to be different from anything I have ever written I believe so please be patient. Sentences in Italic are memories.**

Emma looks around the foggy street. She saw nothing and heard nothing. With a shiver she pulls her jacket tighter against herself. She takes a step, then another as she breathes in the harsh, cold air around her. She walks until she comes open the familiar white mansion. Walking up the pathway that leads to the door with the number 108 on it she feels a smile appear on her lips. The door opens and there she is, smiling warmly at her.

"Emma."

Her name is breathed out; it is laced with both sadness and happiness. Emma was confused by the tone but she continued to make her way to the beautiful brunette. The harsh, cold air had nothing on the warm feeling spreading through her body. She reached the raven beauty and cups her cheek.

" _I wish I could touch you" whispers Emma wistfully._

Emma looks into Regina's dark, brown eyes. It feels like Emma has been waiting for this and maybe she has been waiting for this for quite some time. Emma pulls Regina closer, inched her face towards hers and ghosted her lips over Regina's who in response gasped and let her eyes flutter.

" _Sometimes I wonder what it will be like to kiss you" says Emma as she moves closer to Regina in the couch._

" _If only you could Emma" answers Regina with a sad smile._

" _One day" whispers the blonde with a nod._

" _One day" whispers Regina back._

Emma kisses Regina with a passion like no other. It's a kiss shared between lovers who have longed the contact for so long. Regina's content whimper sends shivers down her spine. She picks the brunette up and kicks the door close. She walks them up the stairs and towards the brunette's bedroom. Never once did they break the passionate kiss. They reached the bedroom; the blonde lays her beautiful brunette on the bed. They pull away finally, they breath heavily as they stare into each other's darken eyes.

" _What is it like to make love?" asks Regina from her spot on the floor by the fire place._

" _It's something beautiful and rare…one day I'll show you" she answers as she turns her head to look at her companion._

Clothes are shed slowly as hands caress newly exposed skin. Gasps and low moans are release as hands explore. Soon both women are naked and under the covers. Emma hovers above Regina, her hair falling and covering them in a golden curtain. The light coming in from the window gave the room a gentle, yellow-orange color. Another passionate kiss is started and bodies come to be flush together. A moan, a gasp, a whimper is what bounces around the room. There's no space between them as they kiss and pull back to let lips explore. Emma's hand caresses the inside of Regina's thigh. Tan hips buckle slightly as they searched for a more intimate touch.

"Please" whispers Regina "I've waited long enough" she pleas.

Emma smiles and kisses her softly as her hand finally made contact. She gasps at the wetness she found. Regina pulls back for the kiss and turns her face to the side. Her mouth falls open in a silent moan. Emma takes the opportunity to kiss down her neck. Her fingers press lightly against Regina's clit. She rubs it lightly, in a circular motion. Regina bites the pillow to contain her needy moan. Emma sucks her earlobe.

"Let me hear you beautiful" those have been her first words since this encounter.

Regina answers with a soft cry. Emma smiles and continues her soft ministration. It wasn't enough, she wanted more and so did her raven beauty. She lowers her hand and teases the brunette's entrance. A wanton moan is her answer. She pushes her two fingers inside her over slowly. Regina gasps and clings to Emma, hands gripping her back. Emma moves inside her, thrusted into her in and out in a slow, loving pace. She withdrew her fingers all the way out to the tips only and slowly entered her again. Sweat started to form on their bodies.

They move against each other and hold on as if their very existence depended on it. Regna throws her head back and Emma enjoys the view of her lover in the throes if passion. She curls her fingers; she goes as deep as she can, reaching for something and curls. Regina cries out, she shows her lover how much she's enjoying herself, how much she loves this. This moment of their forever is everything to both women.

The brunette starts to tremble and the blonde just holds her close. She keeps going and helps her gorgeous lover through the waves of her climax. Soon the brunette reached her end and they both plop on the bed, breathing heavy. Their bodies move and soon they are tangled in each other's' arms as they la there. Emma's hand runs through brown locks as they lay thee silently.

" _One day I'll be able to cuddle you" says Emma sleepily as they lay together in bed._

 _Regina smiles wistfully. She turns on her side and watched as Emma fell asleep._

" _One day we will do many things" she whispers as she too fell asleep._

Regina caresses her stomach and Emma smiles. She then frowns and bites her lip.

"Regina…Where are we?"

Regina's hand stops. She looks up to Emma briefly and then continues her previous ministration. She settles in the position she was before.

"This, my dear Swan…This is limbo."

 **So this is the first chapter. I don't have this completely mapped yet. I'm just experimenting and letting my mind wonder a bit. Reviews are welcome please leave your thoughts. Now about Don't let go I'm taking a break from that one and idk when I'll go back to it that is assuming if I do at all. –xoxo-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you guys aren't confused this chapter is the beginning of the story. So this will not be a continuation of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Emma puts the two suitcases in the back of her bug. She sighs and gets in her car, starts it and drives away without a second glance. She was once again looking for a fresh start and this time it will be in a reasonably priced mansion in a little town called StoryBrooke in Maine. It was only a four hour drive but Emma didn't mind. The mansion was already furnished so all she had to take with her was her clothes. She drove the four hours in silence and contempt at finally having some in her life.

She enters the town of StoryBrooke right around lunch. Good timing it was too as her stomach let's her know it needs food. A diner called Granny's comes into view. She parks outside and turns off the car. The blonde exits the car and walks to the establishment. The little bell above the door rings and the patrons that were in the diner look towards the door and see the new intruder of their town.

Emma swears all conversation died down. She smiles politely and walks to the counter. She's greeted by a smiling old woman. Emma smiles back and takes a sit on a stool.

"What can I get you hon?"

"A burger with fries and a root beer please" answers Emma.

The old woman nods and walks off to the kitchen. She sees the young waiter that is looking curiously at her. Emma notices how little clothing she's wearing for a waitress. She turns back around and takes her phone out. She starts to play a game on her phone as she waits. A few minutes later her plate is presented.

"Thank you" says Emma gratefully.

"No problem…so what brings you here to StoryBrooke? We don't get many visitors."

Emma waits for her food to be properly chewed before she swallows. She takes a sip of the soda and smiles.

"Oh I'm moving here" she answers.

"Really? Where to? "Asks the old woman intrigued.

"The mansion in 108 Mifflin Street" says Emma as she takes another bite.

There's a sudden change in the atmosphere and it isn't the goof kind. Everything feels sort of tense. Emma looks up and around. She felt really uncomfortable. She clears her throat and granny gives her a tight smile.

"Well dear I hope you like it here."

Emma nods and watched as the woman left to attend other customers. After quietly eating her lunch she gets in her car and drives to the further side of town, where the house stood, isolated. She parks on the driveway and turns off the car. She looks at the house that looks like it hasn't been touched in a while. She gets out of the car and starts to take out her luggage. She suddenly feels someone watching. She stands straight and looks around. There's no one around but she can feel someone watching her. She shakes the feeling off and makes her way to enter her new and hopefully permanent home. She opens the door and enters the house. The furniture I covered by white sheets to keep the dust off of them. Emma sets her suitcases by the stairs and goes to explore the house. Doing so she starts to take white sheets off of furniture pieces.

The house was beautiful and big. When Emma comes back to the foyer area she sees that her suitcase is by the door rather than by the stairs. That's odd because she swears she left them by the stairs. Shaking her head she goes and picks up the suitcases and walks up the stairs to find the master bedroom and continue exploring the upstairs area of the house. She found out that the house consisted of three bedrooms, a study, two and a half bathrooms and q huge backyard with a still surprisingly well taken care of honey crisp apple tree.

Emma was thankful she remembered to stop by the grocery store and pick up some groceries. She starts to put said groceries away but soon finds the beers and the chips. She leaves the rest of the groceries for later and walks to the living room. She sits on the couch and prays the remote still works. To her delight it did. She watched television mindlessly as she drank and eat her chips. She hears a noise coming from upstairs. She mutes the television and strains herself to hear for any more noises. She hears it again.

Standing from the couch she quietly makes her way to upstairs. The noise seems to be coming from what is now her room. She reaches the door and softly grips the handle and presses her ear to the door. She can swear to anyone right now that she hears someone muttering about in there. She swallows thickly and opens the door. She hears the muttering stop. She reaches for the switch and turns on the light. The door opens completely and she stares from the door at the empty room. She looks so confused because she swears she heard someone muttering about. She sighs and shakes her head, she's probably imagining things. She is pretty tired. She turns off the light and turns around to walk away.

When she makes her way downstairs she goes to finish putting the groceries away and then walks back to the living room to finish her beers and watch tv. She groans and slouches a bit. She props her feet on the table and mindlessly watches tv again. When she was too tired to keep her eyes open she turns the tv off and leaves the trash where it is, promising herself to throw it away tomorrow. She walks with her eyes half closed to her bedroom. She plops down on the bed and as soon as her face hit the pillow she was passed out.

This was Emma's routines for the first week. It's now Sunday and Emma is yet again on her couch, drinking beer and eating junk food. Her feet propped on the coffee table.

"You are truly the saddest human with the most disgusting of habits I've ever seen."

The voice coming from the entrance of the living room startles her. She quickly sits up and spills her chips and beer on the nice, polish floor. There, standing by the living room entrance was a lovely brunette, with beautiful eyes. An annoyed look on her face and her arms crossed. She is wearing a black sweater and jeans.

"Who the fuck are you?" Says Emma with surprise and wariness on her tone.

The gorgeous woman scrunched up her nose, clearly displeased by Emma's choice of language. She says nothing about it however. She simply stands straight, regally and her annoyed look returns.

"My name is Regina Mills and this is my home."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if there is any confusion about the first chapter and the second one. See I had this crazy idea that the first chapter is the ending of the story so that would've been the last chapter of this story. I wanted however to do something different so I made my first chapter the last and my second the actual beginning. It's crazy but I'm just experimenting with things lol.**

" _My name is Regina Mills and this is my home."_

Emma looks at the raven beauty and blinks several times. She was dumbfounded. What the hell did she mean her house? Emma bought this house; it has been vacant for a couple of years now. She stands and shakes her head.

"Listen lady that's impossible okay? I just bought this house and the landlord told me it has been vacant for approximately 15 years."

"Yes and that's the way I like it" says the woman with a roll of her eyes.

Well the woman was certainly bitchy. She glares at the woman and shrugs.

"Well if you wanted it that way why the fuck did you put it up for sale?"

Regina once again scrunched her nose at the choice of language.

"Must you bee so crude?" She says with a sigh. "And I didn't."

Emma was pretty positive this lady lost her mind. Why are the hot ones always crazy? She pursed her lips and nods.

"Right I'm sure you didn't" she says sarcastically. "So anyways you might want take this up with the landlord or anyone else who knows about this but until then this is my house so if you please."

Emma had walked up to her and reached to turn her around when her hand went right through. Her eyes widen in confusion and terror. She looks at her hand and then at the woman.

"What the fuck lady!?" screeched Emma.

"Can you not? My god you are obnoxious" she says aggravated and didn't look unfazed by what just happened.

Emma looks at her as if she just grew two heads and she might as well have. She extends her hand again and it goes right through. She stumbles backwards and falls on her eyes. Regina simply looks at her.

"Y-you're dead! Oh my god you're a damn ghost!"

"I prefer spirit" says Regina simply. "Now would you please leave my house?"

Emma blinks several times, mouth agape. She couldn't form any words. Her mouth opens and closes in an attempt to speak.

"I'm leaving in a haunted house!" Says Emma finally.

"I wouldn't really say haunted dear since I haven't done anything paranormal to scare you and all that jazz people seem to think all ghosts do" she says and rolls her eyes.

Emma starts to calm herself. She realizes Regina isn't really going harm her. She stands up again and dusts herself off.

"So wait, how long have you been…you know…dead?"

"That's not a question you just asked" huffs the brunette.

"Oh come on humor me? I'm standing here, talking to a ghost for f-…crying out loud" says Emma fixing the cursed word.

Regina seems to notice and without thinking she gives the woman a grateful smile. She then become serious and huffs.

"I hardly know you" she says as she looks down at the blonde.

"Come on! Okay well how were you when you died?"

"23" answers Regina simply.

Emma frowns a bit. That was a very young age. Emma had recently turned started to wonder if this woman ever got to experience any in life before she died. She nods and pursed her lip.

"Did you uh live here alone?"

"No…I lived with my mother" answers the brunette.

Emma nods once again. She picked up the mess around her. She looks up at Regina again who certainly hasn't move from her spot since she revealed herself to Emma.

"How did you die?"

The brunette tensed at that. She shakes her head and says "That doesn't concern you" before she disappeared.

"Wait! Come back! I'm sorry I won't ask any more questions!" Pleas Emma as she looks around, wanting the brunette to come back.

When nothing gave and the brunette remained hidden she sighed, turned everything off and went to bed. This was probably a dream she had, yeah that was it. As soon as she lay in her bed she passed out. It was like that for another week. Emma saw no sighs of the brunette being real so she settles with the fact that she dreamed all of that even though it felt real. She went out to granny's to get some take out. Everyone always looked at her weird so she never decided to actually stay and eat on the building.

She drove to her house and parked in her driveway. She got out with her bag of take out. She kicks her shoes as soon as she's inside and walked to the kitchen. She sits in the stool and starts to take her food out.

"Must you always keep your shoes lying around the house? And seriously that's like your third burger this week; I'm honestly impressed you have such a lovely figure."

Emma looks up just in time for Regina to walk through the kitchen door, literally. Emma blinks several times. She smiles a bit.

"I thought you weren't real?"

"Oh I'm real alright dear."

Emma liked that, Regina calling her dear. She nods and waves her hand, pointing at her entire body.

"I can see" she says with a laugh.

Regina gave her back a smile and sat at the stool opposite to Emma's. She clears her throat and looks at the blonde.

"So I still don't know your name."

"You're a ghost, can't you like read my mind or something?"

"I'm a ghost dear but that doesn't mean I have superpowers" she says with a roll of her eyes but a small smile on her lips.

Emma chuckles and nods "Well in that case I'm Emma" she says with a smile.

"So uh how are you sitting if you're a ghost?" asks Emma as she takes a bite of her burger.

"We can do pretty much anything actually, contrary to what everyone else thinks. The only thing we can't do is touch humans. Sort of like a curse of sorts, bound to roam the earth as if you were alive, feeling everything you feel when alive but when it comes to desire you can't really do much about it."

Emma was so impressed. This was so not like the ghost movies people produce. She was mesmerized by the new information but was also a bit sad.

"Wait so all who die end up like you?"

Regina scrunched her face and shakes her head.

"It all depends."

"On What?" asked Emma curiously.

"On the sin you committed before death."

 **Please Review, hope you enjoyed the update mwuah!**


End file.
